cc_contra_francefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Zhu Rong
Introduction Le Zhu Rong (祝融) est la super unité de la faction chinoise: Armes incendiaires, sous le commandement du Général Bao, dans Command & Conquer Generals Heure H: Contra. ''Le Zhu Rong est un char d'artillerie thermobarique tirant des projectiles au magma, un projectile pouvant encore rester létal après impact pendant un bref instant. Le Zhu Rong peut également lancer un rayon de feu qui brûlera tout sur son passage, ami comme ennemi (cette capacité ne peut être obtenue qu'en débloquant le Pouvoir de général de rang 5 sur l'Arsenal spécial). Il est efficace contre les cibles terrestres. Vue d'ensemble Avec les avancées phénoménales de son armement incendiaire, Bao est capable de créer des boules au magma: des sortes de projectiles lourds et épais en fer remplis de thermite et surchauffés jusqu'au point de faire fondre le métal pour former une boule. Il appelle ça la "Perle du Dragon". Il a également créé un véhicule d'artillerie de siège capable de résister à des températures extrêmes pour tirer ce genre de projectile et l'a nommé "Zhu Rong" en l'honneur de l'ancienne religion pratiquée par son village natal. Le Zhu Rong est un super véhicule d'artillerie de siège lourd doté d'un châssis des plus ordinaires et d'un blindage en céramique capable de résister à de fortes températures. Son armement principal est un canon d'artillerie géant de haut-calibre tirant des projectiles au magma incandescent capables de faire fondre le métal. De plus, il abrite un réservoir de pétrole inflammable capable de créer un rayon de feu que le char peut lancer vers une zone ciblée, causant ainsi de sérieux dégâts. Ce véhicule peut s'équiper d'un Canon Vortex pour les attaques contre l'infanterie et les unités aériennes, d'un radar pour détecter les unités furtives, d'un haut-parleur d'embrigadement pour booster le moral des unités alliées ou d'une casemate pouvant abriter jusqu'à cinq fantassins pour le combat rapproché. Les projectiles du Zhu Rong sont extrêmement destructifs, capables de détruire la plupart des structures défensives de niveau 1 d'un seul coup et les explosions provoquées par leur impact peuvent littéralement envoyer les chars en l'air. La zone d'impact continuera de brûler et restera dangereuse pendant un certain moment. Le Zhu Rong peut également obtenir la capacité Rayon de feu, ce qui lui permet de lancer une tornade de feu dévastatrice qui brûlera tout sur son passage, ami comme ennemi (à condition que cette capacité soit débloquée dans l'arsenal spécial, au Rang 5). En général, le Zhu Rong est en tous points similaire au Canon Oméga du Général Townes mais il possède une puissance de feu par coup bien plus importante et un blindage plus épais alors que le Canon Oméga dispose d'une plus grande portée de tir (en mode Projectile explosif au plasma) et d'une plus grande cadence de tir (en mode Faisceau de plasma). En revanche, tandis que le Zhu Rong est très efficace contre les cibles terrestres, il ne peut pas riposter contre les unités aériennes à moins de s'équiper d'un Canon Vortex; cependant sa faible cadence de tir le rendent inefficace contre des groupements aériens massifs donc à moins que l'ennemi n'ait pas accès à une force aérienne, il est fortement recommandé d'escorter le Zhu Rong avec un bataillon de Chars Vortex, sachant que les Chars Vortex seront plus efficaces en nombre. Les Chars Vortex peuvent également aider à repousser l'infanterie, les motards et les véhicules afin que ceux-ci ne submergent pas le Zhu Rong. Armements secondaires * '''Canon Vortex' - Installe une arme anti-aérienne et anti-personnel sur le Zhu Rong * Haut-parleur d'embrigadement - Permet au Zhu Rong de se soigner et de soigner les unités alliées proches * Casemate - Permet au Zhu Rong d'abriter cinq fantassins * R'adar' - Permet au Zhu Rong de détecter les unités ennemies furtives Estimations Avantages * Très puissant, peu détruire la plupart des structures défensives d'un seul coup, même sans niveau de vétéran * Longue portée de tir * L'une des super unités les plus solides dans Contra * Efficace contre les cibles terrestres * Ses projectiles au magma continuent de brûler la zone d'impact pendant un bref instant * Peut lancer un rayon de feu brûlant tout sur son passage * Peut s'équiper d'armements secondaires pour augmenter son efficacité au combat * En tant que super unité, le Zhu Rong ne peut pas être détourné et son pilote ne peut pas être tué Inconvénients * Lent, mais l'amélioration Propulsion nucléaire peut y remédier * Super unité coûteuse (7000$) * Temps de production long * Ne peut pas attaquer les unités aériennes, nécessite par conséquent un soutien de véhicules anti-aériens tels que le Char Vortex lors d'un assaut contre un ennemi disposant d'une force aérienne * Les alliés doivent rester éloignés des zones d'impact de ses projectiles tant qu'elles brûlent encore * Le rayon de feu est incontrôlable et peut causer des dégâts aux unités alliées Répliques en version chinoise Création *你需要更大的家伙。 Sélection *又有钉子户了？！ *破坏型装甲支援大队！ *工作时间到！ Déplacement *攻城炮，出发！ *目标：各种石头脑袋！ *我来，我看，我挡/我捣！ *至少我会附送你一个坟墓！ Attaque *现时解决！/限时解决！ *好孩子上天堂！ *坏孩子下地狱！ Notes * Le nom "Zhu Rong" vient d'un Dieu du Feu chinois. * La voix du pilote du Zhu Rong semble démoniaque et venir d'un autre monde. * Lors d'un défi contre le Général Bao, ce dernier annoncera que son Zhu Rong est opérationnel. On peut également entendre quelques unes des répliques de cette unité lorsqu'elle entre en mode Attaque; ce ne sera pas le cas avec le Zhu Rong du Général Leang. * La réplique: "Here comes the Summer Son and he will burn your skins." (Voilà le fils d'été et il vous brûlera la peau) est une référence à la chanson Summer Son de Texas. * La réplique: "On a highway to hell." (Sur la route de l'enfer) est une référence à la chanson Highway to Hell du groupe AC/DC. * Deux des répliques du Zhu Rong consistent en des grognements inhumains. Catégorie:Super unité Catégorie:Faction Chine